


[Podfic] Innocence Lost

by Hananobira



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Childhood, Female Character of Color, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the loss of innocence, perhaps something else may be gained?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Innocence Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215882) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Love and kisses to the mods of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology. What a fantastic community!

Eternal gratitude as always to Jinjurly, Paraka, and all podfic archivists. We couldn't do it without you.

Thanks to tielan for podfic permission. I hope I did it justice!

 

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/215882)  
Length: 00:08:00

Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology master post: [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)  
Paraka: [here](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bStargate%20Atlantis%5d%20Innocence%20Lost.mp3)


End file.
